The purpose of the project is to study the chemical and physical properties of proteoglycans and their biosynthesis. Topics of present interest include: 1) chemistry of proteoglycans isolated from the Swarm rat chondrosarcoma, 2) mechanisms of proteoglycan aggregation and interaction with hyaluronic acid, 3) biosynthesis of the protein core of proteoglycans, the link proteins, and hyaluronic acid by chondrocyte cultures, 4) relationship between proteoglycan structure and extracellular matrix organization using chick limb bud chondrocyte culures, 5) chracteristics and biosynthesis of proteoglycans in corneal stroma.